Negocios accidentados
by airuna
Summary: Cormac McLaggen necesita dinero y Blaise Zabinni lo tiene. El problema es que se odian ¿verdad? Regalo de Amigo invisible para Cris Snape, espero que te guste.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra **

**de la magnífica JK Rowling y yo solo juego con ellos. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y está dedicado a Cris Snape.**

Un atractivo y musculoso castaño se removía incómodo sentado en un pequeño y carísimo sillón tapizado de terciopelo verde, el mismo color que lucían las largas y elegantes cortinas de la sala. También era verde la vestimenta de la joven secretaria de abundantes curvas y pelo negro, recogido en un práctico y elegante moño con algunos mechones rizados sueltos. Esta no paraba de mirar al joven como si fuese un caramelo. Él, indiferente a la mirada de la guapa señorita, se sobresaltó cuando esta le llamó.

— Ya puede pasar, señor McLaggen.- le dijo parpadeando más de la cuenta para exhibir sus largas y rizadas pestañas- El señor Zabinni le espera.

— Gracias.- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza y, con una seriedad inusual en él, se dirigió hacia la puerta de roble del final de la sala.

Al entrar vio como un hombre atractivo, de piel morena y vestido elegantemente de negro, reordenaba unos papeles sobre un escritorio de apariencia antigua y de caoba. Al oírlo entrar levantó su mirada y la fijo en él de forma casi perturbadora para el castaño cosa sorprendente pues este estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de miradas.

— McLaggen- le saludó este con una inclinación de cabeza y una media sonrisa casi burlona.- Siéntate.- la orden, si bien camuflada entre la cortesía, no pasó desapercibida para el antiguo león quién también percibió la intención de dejar claro quién estaba al mando que esta escondía.

— Zabinni- le respondió este con desprecio mal disimulado tomando asiento- Supongo que habrás recibido la carta de Horace.- añadió.

— Si no la hubiese recibido no estarías aquí.- constató el antiguo Slytherin.

— Las cartas sobre la mesa.- dijo Cormac inclinándose hacia delante- Tú no me caes bien ni yo a ti pero necesito un patrocinador y tu tienes dos de las cualidades que se necesitan: dinero y poder.

— Este es el problema de los Gryffindor.- contestó el Slytherin negando con la cabeza- Desveláis demasiado rápido que es lo que queréis. Hubiese sido más astuto intentar convencerme de que necesito ser tu patrocinador.

— Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, Zabinni- contestó McLaggen con seriedad.

— Pero algunas cosas nunca cambian.- dijo Zabinni- Pero volvamos a los negocios. Te patrocinaré, pero tendrás que devolverme cada galeón, cada sickle, cada knut… con cierto interés, evidentemente.

— ¿De que interés estamos hablando?- preguntó Cormac.

— Un 30% será suficiente.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el antiguo Slytherin, Cormac palideció.

— Eso es excesivo.- se quejó el antiguo Gryffindor con los puños cerrados.

— Eso es lo que hay.- le corrigió Blaise con una gran sonrisa.

— No tengo y dudo tener tanto dinero.- rugió Cormac.

— Mientes fatal.- comentó Zabinni- Pero no me sorprende, fuiste un león. ¿Acaso crees que no me he informado? Sé que usarás ese dinero para pagar tu clausura con el Chudley Cannon y poder ir con el Puddlemere United, el actual líder, con quién ya tienes un contrato según el cuál ganarás el doble de lo que ya ganas.- los nudillos de Cormac se estaban poniendo blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

— Bien, te devolveré el 30%.- dijo maldiciendo a su mentor por la idea que había tenido- ¿Tenemos un trato?- preguntó.

— Por supuesto.- contestó Zabinni- Ahora dime, ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Cormac llegó a su piso, muy modesto para un jugador multinacional de Quiddich, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el armario donde guardaba el Whisky de fuego. Se sirvió un buen vaso y se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá. Conocía a Blaise Zabinni desde Hogwarts pero aún así, este siempre lograba cogerlo con la guardia baja.

Todavía no sabía porqué había aceptado la oferta de Horace Slughorn, su protector desde que lo conoció, para ir a pedirle dinero precisamente a él ni porqué se había dejado estafar con tanta facilidad. Él, acostumbrado como estaba a moverse, no solo entre los vestuarios y los periodistas, sino también entre las intrigas políticas donde se había adentrado por voluntad de su padre.

Recordó toda la conversación intentando saber dónde había fallado, cuál había sido el punto de inflexión. Aún así lo único que podía visualizar era la media sonrisa tan burlona y maliciosa del atractivo moreno. La culpa había sido de la decoración, decidió, demasiado verde y elegante, tan Slytherin que le impedía pensar con claridad, y evidentemente también había sido culpa de Blaise Zabinni.

Si este hubiese seguido el guión que él había escrito en su cabeza, si no se comportara siempre de forma extraña logrando sorprenderlo, si no le hubiese desconcertado con esa sensual media sonrisa…

El vaso que tenía en sus manos estalló por la presión con que lo apretaba y, enfadado con si mismo por esos pensamientos, recogió los fragmentos con un movimiento de varita. Luego se fue a dormir, ignorando la sangre que salía de su mano.

Blaise también estaba pensando en la entrevista que habían tenido solo que él se encontraba mucho más satisfecho que el castaño. Si bien sabía, desde que lo conoció en las reuniones de Slughorn, que el Gryffindor no era tonto, había aprendido que, con solo sacarlo de su medio y sorprenderlo, quedaba tan indefenso como un cachorrito.

Y la verdad disfrutaba desconcertándolo, demostrándole que, pese a todo, seguía siendo un Slytherin, astuto y lleno de golpes escondidos. La cara que ponía cuando se daba cuenta de que él sabía lo que intentaba esconderle era sin duda su imagen preferida.

Pero, desde luego, lo que más disfrutaba era la sensación de poder que sentía cuando ese hombre estaba en sus manos. Era embriagadora, mucho más que la que sentía cuando manipulaba a otras personas. ¡Y vaya si había manipulado a gente! Pero con McLaggen en sus manos se sentía mucho más poderoso que si dominara al Ministro o al propio Potter.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutar de esa sensación, McLaggen necesitaba su dinero. Él le necesitaba… Acarició la idea deleitándose. Ahora podría pedirle cualquier cosa, que él accedería al no tener opción.

En su mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes de lo que le podía pedir, todas poco castas, pero las apartó con violencia. Si bien era conciente de su atracción por los hombres y había reparado en el irresistible atractivo del jugador de Quidditch, también sabía que no le convenía que lo primero se hiciera público, podía afectar a sus negocios, mientras que McLaggen era inalcanzable.

Su rivalidad iba más allá que la de gryffindor's y slytherin's, está tenía sus orígenes en su punto de unión: Horace Slughorn. El viejo profesor se había dado cuenta que su preferido, Harry Potter, nunca le dejaría favorecerlo así que había buscado a otro favorito encontrando a dos candidatos: el Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen y el Slytherin Blaise Zabinni. Los dos bien relacionados, ricos y con planes de futuro.

El que no se hubiese decidido por ninguno había acrecentado su competitividad llevando a los dos muchachos a odiarse mutuamente. Después de la guerra, McLaggen había usado su prestigio de Gryffindor para intentar, sin éxito, derrumbar la carrera de su enemigo. Y ahora Blaise Zabinni iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para devolvérselo.

Al moreno, quién ya se dirigía hacia su casa, se le escapó una carcajada que sobresaltó a la secretaria esta le siguió con la mirada suspirando e inclinándose para mostrar su escote. La falta de interés de su jefe, pero, la hizo resoplar molesta mientras recogía sus cosas para irse ella también a su casa.

Una semana después de ese día se produjo una segunda reunión solo que esta vez se hizo en un caro y prestigioso restaurante muggle a escondidas de las miradas indiscretas y los oídos cotillas de los periodistas. Como en la otra reunión, Blaise se regodeaba del nerviosismo de Cormac quién miraba a su alrededor cada cinco minutos.

— No habrá nada ilegal en esto ¿verdad?- preguntó por enésima vez.

— ¿Por qué habría de haberlo?- le contestó el moreno sonriendo con tranquilidad.

— No lo sé, pero estamos realizando un intercambio de dinero en el mundo muggle en lugar de en tus oficinas lo cuál me da un mal presentimiento.- le contestó con desconfianza el ex gryffindor.

— Que desconfiado.- repuso el empresario- Entonces supongo que no querrás el dinero.

— ¡Claro que lo quiero!- exclamó el guardián- Solo que hay muchos puntos oscuros. Por ejemplo, dime por qué me lo das en efectivo.

— Asuntos internos de mis empresas que no entenderías.- le respondió Blaise ganándose una mala mirada de Cormac.

— ¿Por qué en un restaurante muggle?- repitió Cormac su pregunta inicial.

— Es más discreto.- responde el moreno- Los periodistas no son tontos si descubren que te has buscado un patrocinador adivinarán en seguida que quieres cambiarte de equipo.

— Y eso no te conviene porqué…- le instó a continuar el castaño.

— Desde que Oliver Wood se lesionó, las apuestas de que el Puddlemere United no terminará el primero se han disparado, además, la gente está especulando sobre quién será su nuevo portero.- le explicó Blaise- La mayoría apuesta por ese perdedor pero héroe de Weasley.- añadió.

— ¡Weasley no sabe jugar!- exclamó McLaggen ofendido- Solo porqué es famoso...- refunfuñó- Bueno, el caso es que quieres aprovecharte de mi anunció para hacer dinero.- afirmó el jugador- Por lo que, si no quieres que lo haga ya, vas a tener que cobrarme solo un 20% de intereses.- explicó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Aprendes rápido- dijo Blaise con falso orgullo- De acuerdo- Contestó dándole el maletín.

Cormac lo cogió con la sensación de que estaba cayendo en una trampa pero sin ver esa trampa y sin estar dispuesto a dejar ir el cebo. Miró con desconfianza a Blaise pero este ya pedía la cuenta para largarse de allí. Algo no cuadraba, le repetía su mente, pero aún así, se despidió del ex Slytherin con un apretón de manos y salió del restaurante fingiendo no notar la intensa mirada de este.

No fue hasta que no estuvo en casa que recordó las palabras del Slytherin _"Este es el problema de los Gryffindor desveláis demasiado rápido que es lo que queréis." _Blaise Zabinni no era un Gryffindor y desde luego no enseñaba sus cartas al negociar. En ese caso, la pregunta era ¿Por qué le había explicado todo el asunto de las apuestas y le había dejado rebajar el interés?

Rezó para que la respuesta fuera que le había infravalorado pero sabía, ya desde un principio, que no era esa. Había hecho mal en aceptar ese maletín, no sabía como, pero le iba a estallar toda la situación en el rostro. Y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo.

Había caído, otra vez, en las redes de la serpiente. Blaise Zabinni le había atrapado de nuevo, desde el momento en el que aceptó ese maletín quedó a su merced de forma ridícula y ¿placentera? Por alguna razón, que el slytherin hubiese pensado en él lo suficiente como para tejer la trampa, fuera cuál fuera, le producía una sensación de calidez en el pecho que no le incomodaba lo más mínimo. Le gustaba que Zabinni quisiera cazarlo y no podía negarlo.

— Eres un estúpido masoquista.- se dijo antes de ir a acostarse a sabiendas que le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño por culpa de la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le deparaba el destino desde que cogió ese maletín y por culpa de cierta sonrisa misteriosa que no podía quitarse de la mente.

Y ahora, Cormac se encuentra, otra vez, en el despacho de Blaise dispuesto a darle, también en efectivo tal y como este pidió, todo lo que le debe.

— Aquí tienes- dice arrojándole el maletín- ¿Podrías decirme ahora en qué trampa he caído?- pregunta finalmente lo que lleva un año carcomiéndole.

— Como siempre te has dado cuenta de todo y de nada a la vez.- dice Blaise con una sonrisa satisfecha- Sabes lo suficiente como para que las dudas no te dejen vivir pero no lo que necesitas para evitarlo.

— No soy muy paciente y lo sabes.- le recuerda Cormac.

— Digamos que, además del hecho que rompiste el contrato de confidencialidad dándome una información que me sirvió para sacar beneficios por lo que ya podrían prescindir de ti en el mundo del Quidditch, podrían acusarte de agresión e intento de asesinato.- explica Blaise regodeándose con las expresiones de Cormac.

— ¿Qué?- se exclama el deportista.

— Lo que oyes, supongo que recuerdas el accidente de Wood- empieza Blaise, Cormac solo asiente- pues el golpeador que lo causó ha recibido un extraño regalo de un fan en su cuenta de Gringotts, fue entregada en efectivo por un recadero y es equivalente a lo que te dejé más un veinte por ciento.- los ojos de Cormac se abren empezando a entender por donde va- Y resulta, que esta misma cantidad ha salido hoy de tu cuenta.- y da el golpe final.

Blaise sigue hablando y hablando de todo lo que le pasará tan pronto como alguien descubra esa coincidencia pero Cormac está en shock, no se esperaba nada de esto. Que lo timara sí, pero no que le echara a perder su vida. Se enfurece pero Blaise sigue hablando, mirándole burlón, y él solo quiere que calle, que cierre esa maldita boca con la que siempre lo engaña.

Y se abalanza sobre ella, la sella con sus propios labios besándole con rudeza y agresividad, casi con violencia. Con una mano sujeta el rostro del atónito moreno mientras que apoya la otra sobre el escritorio sobre el que está inclinado.

Blaise no sabe que ha pasado, hace un momento él le estaba derrumbando la vida a su enemigo y ahora ha perdido completamente el control de la situación de la peor forma posible. Y aun así, por una vez, le resulta agradable ser subyugado. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de alguien pero la pasión con la que Cormac le besa le es irresistible. Realmente se arrepiente de no haber quedado en su casa para cerrar el pacto.

Es cuando Cormac intenta profundizar el beso que Blaise reacciona, permitiéndolo y llevando sus manos hacia el pelo del deportista para acercar más su rostro al suyo. Con ese objetivo se levanta, él también, y maldice el escritorio que se interpone entre sus cuerpo. Las lenguas luchan entre ellas y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Cormac está ganando una pelea, una muy placentera, pero una pelea al fin y al cabo.

Entonces, alguien golpea la puerta haciendo que los dos hombres regresen a la realidad. Se separan con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. Se arreglan el pelo y las ropas mientras se sientan para disimular. Blaise da una seca orden que Cormac solo intuye y la secretaria pasa.

Solo deja unos papeles sobre la mesa pero la forma como se inclina para hacerlo, mostrando un escote casi indecente a Blaise molesta demasiado al ex gryffindor. Lo que no nota este es como frunce el ceño el ex slytherin cuando antes de irse, la secretaria pestañea coquetamente al despedirse, y no precisamente mirando a su jefe.

Y aunque los dos se alegran de perderla de vista, a la vez les incomoda haberse quedado solos. Cormac mira a Blaise y ve algo en sus ojos que jamás esperó, miedo. En ese instante se da cuenta que la partida de pocker que llevan jugando desde que Horace le sugirió que fuese a hablar con él ha terminado. Blaise finalmente está mostrando sus cartas, y no es una mano ganadora lo que tiene. Tal vez se había dejado convencer por el farol pero la rabia no le ha dejado rendirse. Y ha ganado.

— No puedes contárselo a nadie.- dice Blaise consciente de que ha perdido. Y Cormac lo entiende, la homosexualidad no está bien vista. El mismo Slughorn les retiraría su favor, él probablemente perdería popularidad y quizás su puesto mientras que Blaise lo más probable es que perdiese a la mayoría de sus socios.

— Con dos condiciones.- dice Cormac satisfecho, gozando de este nuevo poder.

— Las que sean.- le concede Blaise incapaz de hacer ninguno de sus planes.

— Vas a contar lo del préstamo- dice y el moreno asiente, ya se lo esperaba.

— ¿Y la segunda?- pregunta Blaise porqué el otro no continua.

— Que esto no termine aquí.- responde Cormac.

Blaise ve en sus ojos que no es una condición sino una petición. Sabe que podría usarlo para chantajearlo pero no le apetece en lo más mínimo hacerlo. Así que simplemente se levanta, rodea el escritorio y se inclina besándolo con ternura.

Con ese beso Blaise dice todo lo que no dirá con palabras por miedo a lo que puedan decir de él. Y Cormac lo comprende y agradece porqué necesita saberlo aunque tenga miedo de oírlo. Le responde con otro beso, algo más ardiente que el anterior.

— Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi casa a cerrar el trato.- Blaise rompe el beso, ese no es el lugar adecuado para lo que harán si esto continua así.

— Siempre y cuando no sea tan verde.- le responde Cormac con una media sonrisa.

— Lo siento pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte.- el guiño de Blaise hace que Cormac no pueda sino asentir embobado.

Y se dirigen juntos hacia la casa del moreno ignorando a la libertina secretaria mientras Blaise piensa que ha encontrado otra debilidad del Gryffindor una que no podrá utilizar porqué él tiene la misma. Aun así no le preocupa que Cormac la conozca porqué sabe que no la utilizará en su contra sino que, probableblemente, le ayudará a beneficiarse de ella. Siempre en la intimidad, eso sí. Mientras Cormac está feliz de haber encontrado una forma de vencer a la serpiente doblemente dulce y agradable.

Los dos saben que está relación no será normal, tendrán que esconderse y la rivalidad no desaparecerá sino que lo más probable es que se incremente. Será una lucha constante para dominar al otro, una lucha que ambos perderán muchas veces. Saben que no debería ser pero aun así saben que no pueden dejarlo. Se necesitan y ahora que se tienen no dejaran que el otro se escape de su lado jamás. Y con esos pensamientos llegan a casa del moreno, marcando el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una que, esperan, durará todo lo que les queda de estas.


End file.
